


Послушный Инуяша

by Luchiana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't like Kagome really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Когда властью злоупотребляют...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Послушный Инуяша

— Инуяша, сидеть!

Тупая, привычная уже боль, обожгла подбородок, впечатавшийся в пыльные камни на дороге.

Шиппо с победоносным видом уселся на светловолосой голове и, словно радостный дикарь над поверженной добычей, начал дико кричать и угугукать, дергая жертву за поджатые уши.

Вокруг раздавалось лишь приглушенное хихиканье, все больше перераставшее в откровенное ржание. Странно, а ведь ни гиен, ни лошадей поблизости не наблюдалось.

Тряхнув головой, чтобы скинуть непрошеный груз, относительно молодой, точнее, хорошо сохранившийся для своих двухсот пятидесяти, полудемон поднялся с земли, отряхнулся и недовольно насупился, оглядывая лица веселящихся друзей.

Но можно ли назвать это дружбой?

Друзья должны утешать, если у тебе неприятности. А эти лишь потешаются.

Проглотив обиду, поскольку подбородок уже довольно сильно болел после таких вот «воспитательных» моментов, Инуяша принялся демонстративно стряхивать пыль с драгоценной одежды. Мех огненной крысы хоть и необычайно прочен, но за последние несколько месяцев изрядно потрепался.

Его единственное наследство, оставшееся от матери.

Мама…

Нет, не время о ней думать. Нужно спешить. Нараку стал еще опаснее.

Выбросив усилием воли мысль о неприятном инциденте, Инуяша дожидался, когда все будут в сборе. Вдруг в ладонь ткнулось что-то мокрое и холодное.

— А, Кирара, это ты! Что, тоже скучаешь?

Огромные кошачьи глаза смотрели так внимательно и пронзительно, будто видели насквозь. По спине Инуяши пробежал холодок. Юноша улыбнулся и потрепал зверя по голове.

— Эй, Инуяша, Кирара, вы так и собираетесь тут торчать? — разнесся по окрестностям визг демоненка.

— Инуяша, пора! — махнул рукой Хоши.

— Да иду я! Пошли, Кирара!

— Урр, — кивнула гигантская кошка и приблизилась к хозяйке, мягко ступая лапами по каменистой земле.

День пути в погоне за чудовищем, губящим все, до чего только могут дотянуться руки, лапы и клешни его порождений, не дал путешественникам и непримиримым борцам со злыми демонами ничего, кроме усталости и зверского голода.

Запасы таяли на глазах, и в целях экономии было решено поужинать рыбой из озера, так кстати попавшегося на пути.

Окружив трещащий на все лады костер, люди и демоны принялись насыщать себя бесценным даром природы, мечтая оказаться в каком-нибудь доме, где им предоставили бы уютные постели и обильный ужин.

Увлекшись ходом собственных мыслей, Инуяша упустил момент, когда ненасытный лисенок умял порцию, и лишился своей. Рефлекторно в легкие было набрано воздуха больше, чем необходимо для нормального, размеренного дыхания, а когти опасно блеснули в свете пламени, приготовившись уже было к делу…

Инуяша краем глаза проследил за реакцией черноволосой девушки, невозмутимо сидевшей на своем месте и не заметившей — или пожелавшей не заметить — выходку маленького паршивца. Затем бросил взгляд на нарушителя — тот демонстративно раскрыл рот и выглядел непозволительно довольным. Шумно выдохнув и опустив глаза к полу, Инуяша встал и молча покинул пещеру, ставшую на данный момент их убежищем от холода и непогоды. Его проводили три пары глаз, выражавших полнейшее недоумение: Санго застыла с повернутой вправо головой, Мироку смешно крякнул, а остывающая рыбешка так и остановилась на середине своего последнего пути. Уснувшая к этому времени Кирара разлепила сонные глаза и что-то тихо муркнула, не отрывая взгляда от входа в пещеру.

Кагоме невозмутимо продолжала поглощать скудную пищу. В ответ на взгляды своих спутников она произнесла:

— Ну должен же он был когда-нибудь усвоить, что обижать маленьких — нехорошо!

Недоверчиво посмотрев на свою защитницу, Шиппо вскочил и бросился в ночь, не выпустив из крохотной лапки закоптившуюся палочку со злосчастной рыбиной.

Остальные не нашли ничего лучше, чем вернуться в исходные позиции, задаваясь при этом одним и тем же вопросом.

— Инуяша… — пропыхтел уставший от бега Шиппо. — Вот, возьми, это твоя. Она целая, я ее даже не надкусывал.

— Оставь себе, — ответил тот, не отрывая взгляда от расстилавшейся перед ним панорамы холмов, полей, лесов и рек…

В глазах блестели лунные блики, лицо несло печать неведомой грусти, а взгляд был непривычно серьезным, без тени былой самоуверенности и наглости.

В любой другой момент Шиппо подшутил бы над этим, но сейчас что-то подсказывало ему, что обычной шишкой на этот раз он за обиду не отделается.

— Но… А как же ты?

— Кха! Я не такой слабачок, как вы! Я уж точно обойдусь без этой рыбешки! — язвительный Инуяша на миг вернулся. Пораженный столь резкими переменами, рыжий пытался еще что-то сказать:

— Ину… Инуяша…

— Ну чего пристал? Я же уже сказал, можешь съесть мою долю. Иди в пещеру, доедай и спать ложись! Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь. Я во что бы то ни стало хочу догнать Нараку до того, как он вновь заползет в какую-нибудь мерзкую дыру!

Взгляда на когтистую руку и сверкнувшие в мягком лунном свете клыки хватило бы, чтобы устрашить довольно стойкие сердца, но маленького Шиппо смутило нечто иное. Ему показалось, что Инуяша… грустный. Холод, исходивший от него сейчас, веял разочарованием. Он сбивал с толку. Инуяша был очень «горячим» парнем, о чем Шиппо было известно не понаслышке.

Уже уходя, он услышал слабый вздох.

Собиралась гроза.

Вернувшись в убежище, Шиппо положил рыбу на горячий камень рядом с медленно затухающим костром. Все молчали. Лисенок пожал плечами и направился к развалившейся во весь свой рост Кираре, такой мягкой и теплой.

— Я думаю, Шиппо, ты можешь съесть порцию Инуяши, раз он так привередничает.

— Да, — ответил он смущенно. — Инуяша то же самое сказал…

Не обращая внимания на всеобщее недоумение, крошка-ёкай завернулся в пушистые хвосты мирно спящей кошки и добавил:

— Только мне что-то перехотелось.

Тишину нарушил довольный, дрожащий голос Кагоме:

— Значит, все в порядке. Инуяша, вероятно, решил проверить, нет ли поблизости демонов. И с ним все хорошо.

«Интересно, кого я убеждаю — их или себя?»

Поскольку Инуяша и раньше часто проводил какое-то время в одиночестве, негласным совещанием решено было укладываться спать.

Санго и Кагоме устроились в теплом меху Кирары, а Мироку лег поближе к костру, подложив под голову дорожный рюкзак Кагоме.

Тишину нарушало лишь всеобщее сопение и глухие звуки дождя. Но заснуть было не так легко.

Костер потух окончательно, а загулявший ветер гонялся по пещере за остывшим пеплом.

Инуяши по-прежнему не было.

Застучавший по листьям над головой дождь не мешал юноше с печально потухшими золотыми искрами в глазах. Он давно привык пережидать дождь под сенью дерева. Как-никак, последние 50 лет жизни ханьо провел под одним из них.

Живительная влага падала на окаменевшую землю, стекаясь в задорные струйки и веселые ручейки.

Юноша не разделял их бодрого настроения. Полные тоски глаза устремились взглядом на уцелевшую полоску чистого, еще сиреневатого неба, граничащего с горизонтом.

Прохладная капелька скользнула по щеке и упала на алый воротник. Он сам себе бы не признался, что капля эта — не дождевая.

«Мужчины не плачут».

«Я должен быть сильным».

«Я всегда должен быть сильным».

«Я могу надеяться только на себя».

В тот день, когда мамы не стало, он твердо усвоил, что только на этих условиях он сможет выжить.

Мама…

Еще с детства многое пришлось вынести — отвержение, презрение, насмешки, совершенное одиночество…

Старая боль волной прокатилась по сердцу.

_— Эй, Инуяша, ты бы лучше блох ловил! Не мешай нам играть!_

_— Вали, малявка! — резкий толчок завершил перепалку, сбив с ног мальчика с нечеловеческими ушами и взглядом затравленного зверя._

_Сплевывая землю, парнишка зарыл острые когти во влажную почву, оставляя на ней полосы — узкие раны, какими было исполосовано его собственное трепетное, слабое сердце._

_Женщина, увидев грязь на кимоно и лице сына, не сдержавшись, опустилась на колени и прижала это дрожащее оскорбленное маленькое существо к своей груди._

_Мальчик не видел лица матери, но знал, что она плачет, хоть она и не всхлипывала. А в голове звучали голоса, жестокие, злые…_

_«…гаденыш…»_

_«…недоносок…»_

_«… полукровка…»_

_«… щенок…»_

_Даже утешение мамы не приносило желанного облегчения, не могло помочь забыть эти горькие оскорбления._

_Но он чувствовал, что и мама страдает не меньше, и это лишь сильнее рвало нежную детскую душу._

_Он не хотел причинять ей боли._

_Для этого он больше никогда не позволит опустить себя в грязь. Никогда._

Холодная ладонь на плече подлым шпионом забралась под теплую пелену сна. Кагоме разомкнула слипшиеся веки и с сонным непониманием уставилась в светло-карие глаза ханьо.

— Нам пора собираться, — услышала она бесстрастное пояснение.

Смутное ощущение неправильности происходящего забрезжило где-то на горизонте сознания. Пытаясь понять, в чем дело, девочка окинула стоящего перед ней юношу долгим взглядом. С ног до головы. Алая ткань его одежд насквозь была пропитана влагой, что указывало на неблагоприятные погодные условия нынешним утром. Но не более. Ища ответа, взор устремился к обычно сиявшим янтарем глазам. Но глаза Инуяши в этот раз казались пустыми. Что-то глубоко запрятанное лишь сверкало из глубины пугающим отблеском решимости.

Как обычно, Инуяша разбудил также охотницу, монаха и демонического лисенка, поправил хворост в разведенном вновь костре и установил над ним котелок с невесть откуда взявшейся рыбой и ароматно пахнущими травами. Сонное безмолвие постепенно сменилось рассветным оживлением и безобидным подшучиванием членов команды. Даже стук капель с потолка в глубине разлома зазвучал веселее. Но одного голоса слышно не было, из-за чего в окружающей атмосфере образовывалась черная дыра из смешения сочувствия и осуждения.

Утро напомнило о себе звонкой птичьей трелью где-то снаружи, когда сборы были завершены.

— Кагоме-тян, тебе придется сегодня поездить на этом твоем веле…вепи…пе… велике — моя одежда еще мокрая.

От подчеркнутой вежливости за милю несло холодом. Отчуждением. Враждебностью. Эта волна вышибла из сознания остатки связных мыслей.

— Инуяша?.. — промямлила девочка.

— А? Ты об обращении? Постарался быть вежливым, только это не для меня. Вон, Шиппо хорошим манерам учи.

Казалось, неясная угроза миновала и все вздохнули с облегчением.

Только Кирара весь день вертелась у ног ханьо. Тот ворчал, но в душе был ей благодарен. Она понимает, пожалуй.

Тешить себя тем, что все вернулось на круги своя, ребятам пришлось недолго. Казалось, ничего знаменательного не происходило, но поведение Инуяши изменилось, стало… культурным?

Он почти перестал ругаться. Не дразнил несколько притихшего Шиппо, даже уступал ему лишние порции. Стал безропотно исполнять все мелкие поручения и просьбы. Стал серьезным, собранным, лаконичным, предупредительным, внимательным. Испарились вся его детская непосредственность и вздорный характер.

Кагоме чувствовала, что является причиной этих перемен. Неясно только было, почему. Вроде бы нужно радоваться — Инуяша, наконец, образумился, повзрослел… Но ее это тяготило. Девочка стала скучать по задорным искоркам в полных солнечного света глазах ханьо, громогласному, неудержимому хохоту, выражениям искреннего изумления, его вспышкам ярости, наконец. Спокойный, Инуяша казался неживым, ненастоящим… чужим. Это не могло радовать.

Схожие чувства испытывали и остальные.

За три дня никаких происшествий. Только дорога и изменчивый по временам пейзаж вокруг. Сказочно прекрасные леса, клыкастые горные утесы, безбрежные луга, усыпанные мириадами самоцветов. Но ни одной деревни на пути.

Неуемная детская энергия не позволяла Шиппо долго оставаться спокойным. Ему хотелось повеселиться, и объектом для развлечения стал все тот же пресловутый полудемон. С самого рассвета ёкай последовательно и методично испробовал на многострадальном Инуяше все приемы лисьей магии, отделываясь, как ни странно, лишь его ворчанием да окриками. Как известно, заигравшийся ребенок редко обращает внимание на чувства, вызываемые его озорством, находясь во власти собственных красочных фантазий. А обратить внимание было на что: терпение, с которым парень сносил все проделки лисенка, не поддавалось разумному объяснению. Терпением-то Инуяша не отличался никогда!

Однако всему приходит конец.

Пока маленький отряд двигался вперед, Шиппо, шутки ради, поставил своему старшему товарищу подножку. Проделка осталась никем не замеченной, так как почти все уже успели свернуть за угол огромного скалистого выступа. Терпение полудемона лопнуло и он одним подзатыльником выместил на хулигане все скопившееся раздражение…

— Кагоме-е-е!

— Беги-беги, жалуйся, — ворчал юноша, как вдруг из-за угла донеслось:

— Сидеть!

Пленка мотнулась на двести с лишним лет назад.

Снова влажная плоть земли под ногтями и грязь на чуть обветренной коже щек.

Унижение.

И чего тогда стоят все клятвы?

Сколько лет он держал слово, и все прочие за подобную обиду платили жизнью?

Распластанное тело лежало посреди пыльной тропы, а земля покрывалась все новыми и новыми полосами царапин. Сил встать и идти дальше не было. Над ухом что-то жужжало.

Внезапно у самой головы в землю вонзилась очищающая стрела. Рядом с ней шмякнулась разорванная пополам пчела-саймиошу.

— Кикио!

Как он раньше не заметил ее присутствия!

Инуяша поднял голову и увидел мико, стоявшую на вершине скалы. Опущенный лук, волнуемые ветром угольно-черные волосы, серьезный взгляд милых глаз — как это знакомо!

В считанные секунды девушка спустилась вниз. Ханьо приподнялся и сел. Оказавшись рядом, Кикио опустилась перед юношей на колени и ласковым движением смахнула с его лица грязь.

— Я все видела, — ровный тон и стальной блеск темных, как ночь, очей.

В их отношениях давно не было места нежности, лишь деловитость, разбавленная трепетом воспоминаний. Теперешнее же положение, а также внезапное сочувствие заставили молодого человека опустить глаза. Его терзало, что она стала свидетелем его унижения. Перед внутренним взором проносились картины их прошлого. Не того, от которого несло обманом, лже-предательством, смертью. Другого. Дни, когда он впервые со дня смерти мамы вкусил человеческой заботы и теплоты. Сколько он помнил Кикио, она всегда относилась к нему уважительно.

Тем временем тонкие женские пальцы легонько пробежались вдоль шеи и замерли, коснувшись тяжелых бусин. На краткий миг в ее глазах блеснуло сожаление, но Инуяша успел его заметить. Его взгляд выразил немой вопрос.

«Он все такой же. Те же выразительные глаза. Все так же не сдерживает эмоций…»

— Это моя вина, — чуть слышно шепчет она, перебирая магические четки пальцами. Ответом ей служит взгляд, полный недоумения.

«Все такой же… живой. А кто теперь я? Нет, ЧТО теперь я? Лишь глина и песок, замешанные на боли, ненависти и любви…»

Инуяша перехватил руку девушки и покачал головой, грустно улыбнувшись.

— Ерунда.

— Но это я сплела их… — виновато опускает она глаза.

Юноша на мгновенье опешивает, но затем вновь улыбается и качает головой.

— Все равно. Твоей вины здесь нет, — шепчет он ей страстно, словно и не было последних пятидесяти лет. — Кикио, послушай меня. Это не ты надела их мне на шею. Это не ты постоянно повторяешь «Сидеть». Тебе не в чем себя винить…

— Сидеть? — словно пробует слово на вкус.

Но магический механизм срабатывает, и в подбородок вновь с остервенением потревоженных пчел вгрызаются мелкие камешки.

— Прости!.. — глаза испуганно распахиваются, но затем раздается тихий мелодичный смех.

— Неужели так смешно? — недовольно бурчит ханьо, размазывая по щекам дорожную пыль.

— Нет, конечно. Просто она слово смешное выбрала. Словно ты собачка… Когда я над этим думала, то собиралась выбрать что-то вроде… «любимый»…

Парень смущенно улыбнулся и потупил взор.

— А когда ты…

Она поняла вопрос.

— Помнишь день, когда ты подарил мне… помаду своей матери?

— Так ты тогда не забыла его, мой подарок?

— Нет. Мне просто стало стыдно.

— А я еще так расстроился.

Кикио снова рассмеялась, вспомнив его обиженную мину в тот день. На этот раз Инуяша рассмеялся вместе с ней. Весело и беззаботно.

— Ты был таким букой…

— А ты была такая… красивая… — он хотел сказать «жутко серьезная», но вышло даже лучше — мертвенно бледные щеки девушки покрыл румянец.

Скрывая смущение, Кикио снова принялась оттирать грязь с его лица рукавом кимоно. Почти против воли хозяйки рука ее коснулась его белоснежных волос, пальцы запутались в серебристых нитях, а уже через секунду она прижималась к нему всем телом, пряча слезы, беззвучно всхлипывая.

Инуяша крепче обнял нежный стан, остро чувствуя ее боль. Как когда-то — мамину. И вновь ничего не мог поделать.

«Kuso!»

Внезапно на дорогу посыпались темно-синие бусины, разбегаясь кто куда.

— Кикио?

Она в ответ улыбнулась:

— Я их сделала, я их и порвала.

Полудемон очень осторожно, стараясь не поцарапать тонкую кожу, коснулся пальцами ее лица. А затем губами — ее губ.

Отстранившись, ханьо поднялся и помог встать мико. Стряхнув с одежды пыль, он поднял на нее глаза и встретил все ту же присущую ей серьезность.

— Я отправляюсь с тобой, — заявил он.

Священница покачала головой.

— Наше время закончилось пятьдесят лет назад, Инуяша. Ты больше не мой спутник. Тебе нужно оберегать ее, — голос ровен, в глазах — строгость, в душе — смесь боли, ненависти и любви. — Запомни раз и навсегда: я не настоящая. Я умерла пятьдесят лет назад и забрала наше будущее с собой на погребальный костер. Помни.

— Я всегда помню… тебя.

И она ушла. Как уходила теперь всегда.

Ханьо в последний раз окинул взглядом россыпь темно-синих горошин на земле и побежал за друзьями.

«Теперь я не буду падать».

Инуяша догнал своих спутников, когда те уже размышляли, не вернуться ли им за неведомо где запропастившимся товарищем, а запыхавшаяся Кагоме убеждала их в его скором появлении.

Как всегда после встреч с Кикио, он долгое время стыдился смотреть девушке в глаза по ему самому неведомой причине. Поэтому и не заметил того, на что обратили внимание остальные — Кагоме тоже смущенно отводила от него взгляд.

Тактичная Санго не решалась задавать вопросов, посерьезневший Мироку едва успел закрыть рот Шиппо… Не осталась незамеченной и пропажа четок, что привело в неописуемый ужас хулиганистого ёкая. Решено было подождать либо разъяснений, либо более удобного момента для их требования.

К вечеру горная тропа сменилась для доблестных путешественников редкой, светлой и полной жизни рощицей, расчерченной на две части радостно звенящим ручьем, чистейшая вода которого неслась так быстро, словно пыталась сбежать от проходящих мимо страждущих путников.

Уставший и внутренне истерзанный Инуяша рухнул под деревом у самого бережка. Поняв знак, команда начала обустраиваться на ночлег. Без дела сидел только лисенок, не замедливший придумать себе развлечение — хвостом ходить за собиравшим хворост ханьо. Но этим его безобразия, естественно, не ограничились. Шиппо, незаметно для Инуяши, подсунул на его пути зачарованную веточку, которая с громким хлопком взорвалась в руках полудемона, оглушительно взревевшего и направившегося за преступником в погоню. По привычке мальчик прибежал искать защиты у Кагоме. Инуяша, также по привычке, поджал уши и приготовился к худшему…

— Прекрати немедленно, Шиппо! Веди себя прилично…


End file.
